Change of Heart
by Candy the Killa Kunoichi
Summary: Hidan, Kakazu, and Diedara go to capture Naruto, but end up saving him.They take to beaten little jinchuriki to Pein and the man has a sudden change of heart. After 7yrs with the Akatsuki, Naruto returns for the Genin exams full sum inside NaruHina
1. New Plans

Okay people, this is my first story!!!

"..."

It is!

"..."

Itachi no baka! ~hitting him over the head~ It's me first story! The least you could do is act as if it was! I've written others! But this is my first one I've posted!

_"Whatever you say, Candy, what ever you say." _

*** Pairings, Disclaimer, Warning, Rating, and Summary!***

_Pairings; Naru/Hina. Pein/Konan. Ita/Oc. _

**Warning; Evil plot bunnies. Ooc. Bad language. Violence. Blood. Queezy stomachs have been warned.**

_**Rating; Rated M for violence, language, and blood.  
**_

Summary; Diedara, Kakuzu, and Hidan set out to get the nine-tailed Jinchuriki for their plan. But, instead they find a beaten little kid and they take the demon container to Pein and the man has a sudden change of heart. After seven years with the Akatsuki, Naruto returns to Konoha in time for the Genin exam, exactly the same, but completely... different? Super!Strong!Smart!/Naruto Semi!Dark!/Naruto

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing! There, I said it, you fucking lawyers can do jack shit to me now!!**_

*** Chapter one; New plans ***

A small boy, around five, was running as fast as his small, but strong, legs could take him. It was his birthday, and he was crying, running for his life, and no one was there to help him. He turned the corner and stopped, dead in his tracks. It was a dead end. He wipped his eyes and let out a quiet, dispared sob as he backed against the brick wall as the mob came towards him. "No! Stay away from me! I didn't do anything to you!" He wailed as one punched him in the face.

"Yeah right! You killed out families you little demon!" One spat, stabbing the boy in the stomach with a knife.

Naruto gasped out in pain as another came down on his shoulder. He refused to scream as he looked on in horror at the scarlet red blood that was dripping like a waterfall from his wounds. "Aren't you gonna scream!" One said with an insame laugh. "Come on demon! Scream!" He said, bringing down the blade with his partners in crime.

Naruto bit back his scream, not wanting to give them what they wanted. He just wanted to get it over with. "Yeah! Scream as we kill you, Kyuubi! Scream!" Another hollered, bashing Naruto on the head, the boy gasped, but didn't scream. Even as they cut him up, broke a few bones, and severed his left leg tendon, he refused to scream.

*** On the roofs ***

"What the fuck is going on down there?!" A figure demanded.

"I think that's the Jinchuriki." A bandana faced one said solemnly.

"This is turning out annoying, un!" A blond said.

"Tch, I know we're bad, but attacking a little kid? That's a fucking disgrace!" The first one bellowed. "Lord Jashin would be pissed if he saw what's going on!" He said in outrage.

"Hidan, calm down." The second on said. "I hate to admit, but you're right. I know our orders was to capture him, but I think he needs saving, too."

The other two nodded as they looked at the fight below.

*** The ally ***

"You're persistent, demon. But you will scream!" He brought his arm down with his bat. Naruto braced himself for the blow, the bats alway hurt worse than the knives and garden tools.

He opened his eyes when nothing came and saw three people with black cloaks that had red clouds on them. One had long blond hair tied in a long pony tail. Another had his white hair slicked back while the last had a bandanna over his face. "What the fuck is this!" The one with the slick hair demanded incredulously. "Some villagers. Tch, more like fucking monsters!" He scoffed.

"Attacking a little kid, un?" The blond said with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?!" A villager demanded.

"Yeah! That kid's a demon! He killed our friends and family!" Another agreed.

"Will you all shut the fuck up!" The slick haired one, Hidan, demanded angrily. "He's just a kid, he's not the Kyuubi, he's the container! Here I thought Konoha was supposed to be the smartest! But no, you're all attacking an innocent little kid!" He snarled, having one of those over protective, ooc moments.

"Get out!" The blond said as his hand spit out a clay bird. His hand 'spit' it out! "Or we'll attack!" He said menacingly.

"You and what army?!" A few villagers demanded harshly.

Before anyone could think, the bandana man charged forward and half of them were on the ground, guts every where and people slit in two. "Get out." He said commandingly and they wasted no time to run.

Naruto stared at them in horror, unable to do anything, even if he wanted to. "W-what do y-you want?" He asked shakily.

"We came to save you... for the moment at least." Hidan said quietly, looking at his hands. It had taken one look at the boy and he knew that he'd make a good friend to him, they'd both suffered. Jashin-sama would probably like him, too.

"For now?" Naruto asked uneasily as the blond picked him up.

"We need to wait for further instructions. You need to meet leader-sama." He explained, jumping up to the roofs. "You're pretty strong, for a kid." He commented as his companions caught up.

"What do you mean, Diedara?" Hidan asked.

"He's already got good muscles. He's got great chakra control, too. Probably acts like an idiot, rather than actually being one." Diedara commented and Naruto looked down at his hands.

"W-what did you guys m-mean when you said that..." He swallowed hard. "When you said that I'm the Kyuubi container?" He asked wearily.

The three men exchanged glances. "Well... The Yondaime didn't kill Kyuubi, no mortal can kill a demon of that calaber. He sealed it inside you. His own son, in hopes that you'd be seen as a hero. He didn't know that everyone would hate you at the time, he knew that only someone of his own flesh and blood would be able to harbor the Kyuubi no Kitsune without going evil because of it." Diedara explained eventually and Naruto stayed quiet for the whole, three day trip.

*** Three days later ***

Hidan, Kakuzu, and Diedara walked into the living room with Naruto on Hidan's shoulders. The blond was mostly healed, thanks to his vessel, but still had a broken arm and his clothes were soaked in blood. "Pein-Taicho. We brought him." Diedara said and the orange haired man turned towards them.

His eyes landed on Naruto and he felt something pull at him. "What happened to him?" He asked calmly.

"We saved him from a mob of villagers that were attacking him." Kakuzu replied, sitting down to count his money.

"Aww.... He's so cute!" Konan said, having her first fangirl moment in years. "Can we keep him longer?" She asked hopefully and Pein sighed.

"Sure, why not. He can stay for a while." He said nonchalantly. "Hidan, Kokuzu, Konan." The three snapped to attention as Diedara left the room. "Train him, keep him preoccupied. Just don't get too close to him." He said and they nodded in understanding as the man walked off to write a letter to the Hokage.

*** Hokage tower; two days later***

The third was paniking. Naruto had disappeared five days ago, and still no word. A tap at the window made him jump and he turned to see a bird fly in, a note tied to its leg. He sighed and grabbed the letter. He read it and went pale. "Th-th-the Akatsuki! ANBU! Get me Jaraiya, I don't care where you have to go, or how long you're away, find him and bring him here! Squad seven! Search for Naruto! I don't care how! Just find him!" He said hurriedly, running from his office to gather up troops.

*** One year later ***

Hidan smirked as Pein rambled on about his 'change of plan'. The man just didn't want to admit that he'd grown attached to their blond kid. "So, now we're going to save the Jinchuriki for world peace? Instead of using them to make people understand our pain?" He chuckled.

Pein nodded to his companions. Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Diedara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, and Itachi. Itachi and Kisame only just joined, so they don't know what's goiing on, they don't even know about Naruto yet. "Yeah, and you will continue on with Naruto's training with the others." Pein said and Itachi went rigid.

"Naruto-kun's here?" He asked hopefully. "I thought he died." He said.

Pein raised an eyebrow. "You know Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?" Itachi nodded numbly. "He's probably in the living room, watching T.V. like he always does on Satudays." He explianed with a nod.

"Can I see him?" Itachi asked.

"If you want."

"Thank you Pein-Taicho." Itachi said with a nod and walked out of the room.

"Anyone care to explain their relationship?" Hidan demanded.

"Naruto's like Itachi's second brother." Kisame explained with a shrug.

*** The living room ***

Naruto sighed as he felt a presence enter the room and turned to see who it was and his face immediately went bright. "Itachi-Niisan!" He cried happily, running to the man.

Itachi returned the hug with a small smile. "How've ya been, Naruto-kun?" He asked.

"I've been great! Nagato-Niisan, Yahiko-Niisan, and Konan-Neechan are great! So are the others!" Naruto said excitedly.

Itachi blinked in confusion. "Who are Nagato and Yahiko?" He asked.

"Pein and Pain of course." Naruto said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before he excitedly began to tell the older teen of his adventures.

*** ** ***

Itachi was shocked after hearing of the boy's training program. He's able to do all that?! And he's six!?

--- -- ---

There you go!!!!

"I know it's a bit rambled, but I didn't know how I should write it, I knew what I wanted, but I just couldn't type it! Blame my evil plot bunny!!"

_"You are the most confusing person I have ever met!"_

"Aww... Shove it, Ita-baka!"


	2. Annoyances

Okay!!! I'm really really confident that you'll enjoy this story! If not... Jashin-sama will be pissed, but... he'll let me live... I hope.

*** Pairings, Disclaimer, Warning, Rating, and Summary!***

_Pairings; Naru/Hina. Pein/Konan. Ita/Oc. _

**Warning; Evil plot bunnies. Ooc. Bad language. Violence. Implied nuedity. Blood. Queezy stomachs have been warned.**

_**Rating; Rated M for warnings above.**_

Summary; Diedara, Kakuzu, and Hidan set out to get the nine-tailed Jinchuriki for their plan. But, instead they find a beaten little kid and they take the demon container to Pein and the man has a sudden change of heart. After seven years with the Akatsuki, Naruto returns to Konoha in time for the Genin exam, exactly the same, but completely... different? Super!Strong!Smart!/Naruto Semi!Dark!/Naruto

_**Disclaimer; Yo! I do not own Naruto! I'm only contributing my ideas! KK? Great!**_

*** Chapter two; Annoyances ***

To say Naruto was pissed would be an understatement. Naruto had just gotten back from a mission, only to find that he'd only been being tested to see if he was ready. For what? He had no fucking clue!

It had been exactly six and a half years after Itachi had joined the Akatsuki with him, in that time a lot of things had happened. He'd learned many things, learned many languages, done many things that made everyone happy, got trained by several different trainers around the elemental nations and beyond, pulled pranks on Pein, Konan, and Kakuzu, coped with killing people rather well, beat Hidan in a spar, got a name in the bingo book, many things. Many many things. And they were testing him?!

He was currently watching his Saturday night show on the TV. He tried to enkoy it, but he couldn't get his mind off the others! What were they up to? What was the 'test' about? What did he need to be tested on, anyway? Those questions rolled through his head as he watched the TV with three other people. Sasori, Zetsu, and Konan.

"Naruto." His head snapped up as Itachi entered the room.

"Yes?" He frowned.

"You seem depressed." Itachi commented, sounding concerned.

"What was the test for?" He asked calmly with a confused look.

"To see if you're ready to go back to Konoha and be a ninja." Itachi said honestly and Konan glared at him.

"To see if I'm..." Naruto's eyes widened. "I'm going back?!" He nearly shouted in shock. "I'm going to see my few friends and be glared at the whole time?!" He demanded. "I'll do it, but if anyone gets on my bad side..." He paused as they all shuddered. They didn't even want to know. He may be all laid back, smart assy, fun loving, forgiving and all that other crap of his personality, but he could be scary when he was more than royally pissed. "...you know. Anyway, I've always wanted to protect Konoha. I can't really blame them for hating me, my gift is my curse, after all." He grinned. "Besides, it was my demon that caused the suffering that went on for years in that village." He said, turning back to the TV.

They sighed and shook their heads at his ever changing emotions. Honestly, it was as if the boy was bipolar of something!!

They watched till the show was over before setting off to bed, Naruto smiling the whole time.

*** Three months later ***

Naruto was panting and surrounded by three people. They were sparring, only Kenjutsu and Taijutsu alowed, nothing else, no chakra, no ninjutsu, only taijutsu and kenjutsu. He had a sword in front of him, it had a blue blade that had a fox craved at on the side, black leather around the hilt and an obsidian sheath. He had made the others yield, and it was just him, Hidan, Pein, and Itachi.

Hidan swung his skithe and Naruto hopped up, landing on the blade farthest from him. He swung his sword at the man and followed up with a punch. It almost connected, but Itachi punched him first and flew him into a tree. "Damn!" Hidan groaned as he ran at Naruto. "Why'd we find all those teachers?" He demanded fiercely as Naruto dodged his swings.

"Maybe because you care!" Naruto replied with a smirk as he punched Hidan in the face, flinging the man back, into Itachi. He didn't see Pein come behind him and found himself pinned to the ground, kunai at his throat.

"Yield." Pein comanded.

"Fine!" He groaned. "I yield!" He shouted at them. "Why can't I ever win?!" He groaned as Konan healed his cuts and bruises.

"To make you feel better, you'd beat everyone of us one on one." She said softly with a bright smile.

"Yeah. Everyone but Pein-Niisan!" He sighed before a grin broke his features.

"Yeah. So, you ready to go back in a few weeks?" Satika asked, coming up to them with a light smile gracing her features.

"You better believe it!" Naruto grinned at her. She had beautiful, wavy black hair that stopped at the center of her back and midnight blue eyes, complementing his sky blue ones. She was only a year older than him and around Chunnin level, she was a very distant cousin of his. Turned out he was related to Senju Tsunade of the Sannin. Satika was the Jinchuriki of the seven tailed wolf and a very nice person that grew up with a better life than him, but she was aware of the pains of others after her family suddenly started looking down on her as her features changed ever so slightly over the years, whisker marks coming on her face, like his, after almost dying and accessing her Bijuu's demonic chakra mixed with her own. They were both descended from the Kyuubi and Shichibi, much to Naruto and Satika's chargin. Her family didn't even know, but Kyuubi finally broke a genjutsu and told them how they were both a fifth demon, her and Shichibi's son fell for a human and that was the start of their human decedents.

"I hope so!" She grinned. "You're stronger than me and most of the people in this building, if you're not ready, how will I be able to come visit you if you're too nervous to show me around and help me get used to everything?" She joked.

"Hey! Is that all I am to you?" He said in fake hurt. "A tour guide?!" He said with a pout and fake tears.

"Oh Naruto, you're much more than that." She said in fake honesty. "You're also my body guard!" She smirked as he bowed his head in teasing shame.

He glared at her playfully. "You know, next time we get attacked, I could, accidentally, get distracted from you while fighting my own opponent when you're about to be killed." He threatened and it was her turn to pout.

"Awww... But you're so strong!" She whined. "And, wait a minute! You don't get distracted! You're always on alert!" She demanded furiously.

"There's always a first time for everything." He smirked and Konan hit him and Satika upside the head.

"Will you two be quiet!?" She snapped as she walked away from the teasing kids.

*** Five weeks later - Gates of Konoha ***

One figure walked on the road Konoha. He had unruly spikey blond hair that could rival the sun in color, he had a black cloth around his head, acting as a headband to keep his hair out of his whisker marked face, he looked to be around twelve, maybe thirteen. He had black ninja trousers and a bright orange, longsleeved shirt with a black vest with the kanji for 'fox' on the back, a darker shaded orange bandana tied around his neck. He had black, fingerless gloves and he had earings as well, a black stud on each ear. He walked with a happy beat in his step and was whistling a happy toon to add to the mood even further. But, the care-free air around him was ruined by a Kodachi strapped to his waist, a black scroll on his left thigh, a few kunai pouches here and there on his legs and one on his left shoulder, an equipment pouch attatched to his belt on both sides, and a random kunai behind his ear. And that was just the weapons visible on his person.

He walked in that happy beat of his until he was stopped by the gate guards.

"Halt. State your name and business here." Kotetsu commanded.

"And let me see your papers." Izumo said.

The boy took out the papers from his pack and passed the papers to the man. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I came to request a permanent residence and ninja rank in the village." He said calmly.

"Naruto!" Kotetsu grinned. "Are you sure that's you?" He looked him up and down. "You're bigger, seem more tense, covered in weapons, and have a powerful aura coming from you. What's up?" He asked with a frown as he finished anylizing the boy.

"Yeah, it's me Kotetsu-Niisan. I'm tense because I haven't been in the village in nearly seven years. I'm a weapons specialist, and I always seem to break my weapons when I'm fighting more than twenty opponents, and that happens a lot, so yeah." Naruto sighed before grinning. "How's it been while I was away?" He asked.

"Boring." Izumo groaned before leading him in. "I'll escort you to the tower, just in case." He said and Kotetsu nodded to him before resuming his post.

*** ** ***

They walked and many people glanced at Naruto in worry, he seemed friendly, but the weapons he had, along side the air of power around him, made them turn in the other direction. "Man! I can't wait to see Hinata-chan again! And Shikamaru and Shino! This is going to be so fun!" Naruto said suddenly.

"Oh. You like the Hyuuga heiress?" Izumo teased. "I hear she only had eyes for you before you... disappeared." He smirked as Naruto turned red.

"Sh-shut up, Izu-niisan!" Naruto said in embarrassment. "I do not!" He said, looking away with a blush that could be seen from space.

"Why?" He smirked again. "There's nothing wrong with you liking her. She'd make a perfect partner in crime for you. Maybe even a good wife." He chuckled and Naruto glared at him menacingly, all care-free air gone.

"You want to keep making fun of me? Or maybe I could just gag you and carry you the rest of the way." He said quietly while a lot of people seemed to be looking for an exit.

Izumo chuckled nervously. "I don't think that will be necessary." He said quickly. Man, when did his 'little brother' get so scary?

Naruto suddenly became all cheer again, taking a book out from seemingly no where before reading it, his happy beat returning to his step as he continued walking as if nothing happened. Izumo twitched, was the boy bipolar?!

He shook himself as they entered a building and followed Izumo up the stairs, Naruto didn't really seem to be paying attention, but, if you knew him, you'd know that he was more aware than even Izumo or the ANBU guards stationed around the building.

Izumo sighed and knocked on the office door. "Come in." A wisened voice sighed.

They entered and the third raised an eyebrow. "Izumo, did you need something? And who is this kid?" He asked uncertainly.

"I was escorting him." Izumo nodded.

"Yes, I can see. But who is he?" The third demanded, getting irritated.

"Aww. You don't remember me? I'm hurt!" Naruto said, hand over his heart, mock hurt written on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Izumo grinned and Naruto was suddenly in a hug.

"Ojii-san! I. can't. breath." Naruto gasped, turning blue from the bone shattering hug.

"Oh, sorry, Naruto-kun." The Hokage stepped back sheepishly. "I've just missed you. What's happened to you for the past seven years?" He asked sadly.

Naruto frowned. "It's classified, only you can hear it Ojii-san. Sorry Izumo, ANBU-san." He said.

"Go guys. I'll call you if I need anything." The three ANBU and Izumo nodded. "Now, tell me of your adventures."

Naruto grinned. "I've been getting trained by random masters. Itachi-Niisan taught me seals and kenjutsu, so did Kisame-Niisan and Zabuza-san. Haku, Tsunade-don't ask where she is- and Konan-Neechan taught me practically all the medical stuff they know. Nagato-Niisan and Yahiko-Niisan taught me better chakra control and Yahiko helped me create my own personal taijutsu. Takima-Neechan has taught me poisons, remedies and ointments along with genjutsu. Sasori-jisan taught me how to make chakra strings and how to use them and taught me basic puppetry, not my best shinobi art, but the chakra strings work really well. Kakazu-jisan taught me about chakra nature and shape manipulation, if I add wind to my chakra strings, it is extremely deadly, I cut off Hidan-niisan's arm with it once, but Kakasu sewed it back on." The third opened his mouth but Naruto raised a hand to show he wasn't finished yet. "Stealth is the only portion I didn't need any help on, but still, Hidan helped me with that and helped me make my movements unpredictable. Zetsu taught me about different plants, but his dark side kept saying he wanted to eat me, it was creepy." He shuddered.

"Anyway, I got trained by those guys and a bunch of other people, too. I was with Tatina Udon-Niisan when I found Satika, sobbing under a tree. We became really close after that. So yeah... have you heard of the Kit of Shadows?" He asked.

"Yes." The third said uneasily.

"That's the other thing I've been doing, I've been getting that title." The pipe clattered to the ground as the third gaped, wide eyes at Naruto.

"B-But that's an SS class criminal! The Kit of Shadows have a bounty higher than the fourth Hokage's and just a thousand lower than Pein of the Akatsuki!" He exclaimed.

"Think I don't know that. I've worked hard for it, I want to protect my precious people Oji-san. The Akatsuki are not that bad when you truly understand them, they're just misunderstood. They had a change of heart after they took time to understand me, and found a different way to reach their goals of world peace. They wanted me to come back, to be with my old friends that I had here and make new ones my own age. They want me to be ninja to a village, and they thought that this place would be best for me." Naruto was completely serious as he said this.

"Um.... What rank do you want to be?" The third asked nervously.

He pouted. "I want to be put in the academy and take the exams this week. Yahiko-Niisan and Konana-Neechan wanted me to meet friend my own age, meaning I have to start out at the lowest ranks. Even if you put me in ANBU or something I have to be with a Genin team." He added when he saw the look on the man's face.

"I don't mind, as long as you stay in the village a a citizen of Konoha. I can't take you leaving so soon." The third smiled slightly as he shook his head.

"Thank Kami-sama!" He sighed in relief.

"Here." He passed Naruto a sheet of paper with an address. "That is your new apartment, it's in the ninja district. Tomorrow you will go to the school and take the Genin exams, I'll update the papers and give this scroll to Iruka as soon as you walk in." He handed Naruto a scroll and the blond nodded.

"How good are you at medical ninjutsu Naruto-kun?" The third asked suddenly.

"Why?" Naruto frowned in confusion.

"I need a medic to fill in for one of my ANBU for the rest of the month, but no one is good enough, and you said that you were trained by Tsunade and a few others a few years ago." The third looked kind of hopeful.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Okay. I'll join them to fill in as their med." He stood up again, pulling out his book as he walked out. "Later Oji-san!" He waved and walked out, focused solely on his book.

*** ** ***

Naruto sighed as he entered and found a good sized apartment with a kitchen and living room divided by a change from blue carpet to red and white linoleum stripes. The kitchen had a counter with a window above the sink and a fridge and stove on either side with a table against the wall. The table looked rather old, and the fridge looked ancient, but the stove looked brand new.

The living room had an old red couch that was dull from old age and a ratty old coffee table with a cabinet and shelf for who knows what. He sighed. "I need to buy new furnature after I look at the rest." Naruto commented. There was a door to the left and a glass door that led to a balcany and they could already see the view of the village from where they stood. He walked to the door, figuring he'd look things over.

Naruto sighed again and pushed it open. He entered a meditation room. The walls were white and the floor was covered in the same dark blue carpet from the living room. There were places that held candles and a few old mats scattered the floor. The last feature was the area that had a larger mat and some ink near it, signaling an area secluded for larger seals. He sighed, for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, the room was perfect.

Naruto made his way to the hall that led to the west. It had four rooms. A bathroom with the same linoleum floor as the kitchen and a nice shower, sink, and toilet. It had a cabinet for for all bathroom necessities and a medicine cabinet.

The room across from it was a study with that blue carpet and an old desk on either side of the room, it had shelves, but they were old and ratty like the coffee table, it had a light and another balcony like the living room. He sighed and went to the other two rooms. They were both bedrooms and were exactly the same. Blue carpet, twin bed, bed side table, a chest for random equipment at the foot of the bed, a small closet with a dresser and a shelf.

He went to one of the rooms and slumped on the bed, it wasn't very comfortable. He sat up in annoyance and stormed out with an irritated scowled. "Lets get new furniture now." He huffed to himself.

"Okay. Lets get rid of this old stuff whlie we're at it. I'll make some clones send it to charity." Naruto nodded, still talking to himself as he set out to get new tables, beds, woods for shelves and cabinets, two new desks, new dressers, and paint, mats, and candles. He sent clones to make things go faster as Naruto looked around before buying food.

When he got home to see that the clones had painted for them and the clones used wind chakra to make the paint dry faster. The clones made the walls all black and painted the wood for the shelves orange and purple. The tables, chairs, desks, and cabinets were made from nice, polished wood that was a reddish black color. The fridge was a nice glossy black and was humming as they stocked it up and put food in the cupboards that they'd made and put along the walls above the counter.

He immediately went to bed after that and didn't bother unpacking until morning.

*** The next day- 7:05 ***

Naruto sighed as he brushed his teeth before turning and walking out to finish getting ready for school. He wore the same outfit as before, but it was orange and blue instead of orange and black. He strapped on his many pouches and holsters before attaching his Katana to his waist and sealing his Kodachi on a seal on his left wrist, hidden behind his orange sleeves. He glanced at his alarm, 7;19. He sighed and exited to go make a light breakfast.

He ate a piece of toast and a bowl of cereal before going to unpack. When he finished he glanced at the clock and then did a retake, cursing under his breath. "Eight o'clock!? Kuso, I'm gonna be late!!" He said hastily and rushed out the door while tying his shoe, carrying a bento in his teeth, fastening his sword and hopping on one foot. After, somehow, getting the door shut, he finally got his shoe tied and fastened his sword before tucking his bento away and rushing towards the academy.

*** ** ***

Naruto sped off towards the academy when he heard sobbing and laughing. "No, please! Leave me alone!" A voice cried and he stopped and looked into an ally to find a group of boys surrounding someone.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" He demanded, grabbing the hand that was coming down on a girl that seemed to be around his age. He looked at them, the four boys all had Hiate's and the girl had black hairs that resembled Satika's, but her eyes were red yet innocent.

"We're having fun beating up the freak." The one who Naruto had sneered, he was apparently the leader.

"Leave her alone." Naruto growled at them. "You can't judge someone from their eyes or their hair or clothes, you can't judge someone because of something they were born with or something that happened that they had no control over. How do you know if she's the same as you just from her appearance?!" He demanded, sqeezing the wrist suddenly, making it feel like it would snap, the boy yelped in pain.

"We-we're sorry! Let me go!" The boy said, desperately trying to get free.

"You get going, I'll see you when I see you." Naruto said softly to the girl, ignoring the cries of protest from the boy and his friends.

"Let him go!" One said sternly and Naruto let go of the boy's arm and he fell on his ass from built up momentum.

"You're going to pay for that!" Another said and they all charged Naruto. Naruto dodged them effortlessly before sweeping his legs towards them with speed no one could have without years of practice.

"How could you take us down?! You're not even a ninja yet!?" The leader demanded.

"Not everything is what it seems. Haven't you ever been taught that before?" He scoffed before looking at the sky, cursing, and taking off towards the academy. He'd wasted a good fifteen minutes playing with these boys.

*** ** ***

Kiginame sighed in relief as she entered her class room. She was on time and she might become a ninja today, she met someone who could be her friend, and she was with her friends, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, and Chouji. She walked to her desk and waited for two minutes before Iruka came in and took role and said a speech. He was almost done when the door opened and in stepped the boy who helped her.

She wasn't sure if it was him, she couldn't see with the dim lighting of the ally.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Iruka asked politely.

"I'm here for the Genin exams. Hokage-sama told my to give you this." The boy said and she knew that was the boy from the sound of his voice. The boy walked forward and gave Iruka a blue scroll from seemingly no where.

Iruka read it with a frown of confusion. "Class, this is..."

*** ** ***

Hinata was bored, no, she was beyond bored. Why was Iruka so damn boring anyway?! She sighed as the door opened and in stepped a weird looking boy. The boy had spiky blond hair that rivaled the sun, shining blue eyes and a goofy grin on his face. He wore dark blue ninja trousers, an orange, long sleeved shirt and a dark blue vest with the kanji for fox on the back. He had a sword of some sort attatched to his waist and a scroll attached as well and many holsters with two pouches on either side of it.

She frowned in confusion, the boy looked so familiar. She glanced at Shikamaru and he leaned forward in curiousity, eyes akin to confusion, something she hardly even saw on her closest friend. Even Shino seemed interested in who the boy was.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Iruka asked politely.

"I'm here for the Genin exams. Hokage-sama told my to give you this." The boy said and she felt her face heat up slightly, something that hardly happened any more, at the soud of his voice. The boy walked forward and gave Iruka a blue scroll from seemingly no where.

Iruka read it with a frown of confusion. "Class, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He's here to take the Genin exam with us." She felt her heart flutter and Shikamaru got a look of shock and joy on his face, even Shino looked rather excited. She wanted to punch Sakura and Ino when they spoke up.

"But Iruka-sensei!" Sakura protested. "You need four years of education in order to be aloud to graduate!"

"Yeah! Why should he be aloud to take it when we had to come to the academy first!" Ino demanded.

"Because he's already got the education he needed and several extra years. "Iruka said, looking the scroll over. "You can go sit next to Kiginame, Naruto. She's the one with black hair and red eyes." He sighed.

Naruto nodded and walked up the steps, smiling slightly at Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru as he passed, they smiled back slightly. He sat down and had a reallt hard time just keeping his eyes open from the boring speech on what they'd be doing and the importance on being a ninja.

"Hey." He whispered to Kiginame.

She turned her head and immediately went red. "Y-yes." She squeaked out.

"Are you excited?" He grinned, happy for the distraction of not needing to listen to the boring lecture of one Umino Iruka.

"Nervous." She admitted, feeling more confident that he was talking to her and not in a mean way, either. "Thanks for hellping me, by the way." She smiled thankfully at him.

"It was no problem." He grinned at her. "But I think we've got a lot in common from that one encounter." He said, scratching his head sheepishly with a huge grin. He turned and continued to listen to Iruka until, finally, he was sleeping with his head on the desk, mirroring him was Shikamaru.

Iruka had a tick on his head as he noticed the two and thought. _'Just my luck, now I've got ''two'' lazy ass students in my class!'_ And he threw an eraser at the two sleeping twelve year olds.

Two hands came up and the erasers were thrown back at him, hitting him square in the forehead at the same time. His tick became twice the size. "Naruto!! Shikamaru!! Wake up, it's time for the test!!!" He shouted, using his 'Big Head no Jutsu'.

Shikamaru and Naruto's heads shot up with a shout and Iruka found himself pinned to the wall by a kunai. Everyone turned to see Naruto's arm still outstretched as the boy sighed in relief before chuckling sheepishly, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Sorry Iruka-sensei. I'm tired and I tend to do that when someone shouts at me when I'm asleep." He said nervously.

Iruka sighed and pulled the kunai from the fabric. "Whatever, but it's time for the first portion of the test. It's a written test." A collective groan was heard from everyone.

*** ** ***

I know I haven't updated this story yet, but I had the idea what I wanted when I started, and then it all blew away with the wind. So yeah, I've got a block on my mind about where to go.

_**POLL!!!**_

_**What should the teams be?**_

_Option 1;_

Kakashi- Sasuke, Sakura, Ino

Asuma- Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji

Kurenai- Shino, Kiba, Kiginame

_Option 2;_

Kakashi- Sasuke, Ino, Kiba

Asuma- Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura

Kurenai- Naruto, Hinata, Kiginame

_Option 3;_

Kakashi- Sakura, Sasuke, Kiginame

Asuma- Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba

Kurenai- Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Ino


End file.
